12 días
by Adkin
Summary: Doce días, doce historias, doce parejas, un crossover, "doce días de navidad": All the slash. Día 1: Tony/Bruce. Día 2: Clint/Thor. Día 3: Clint/Loki. Día 4: Clint/Tony. Día 5: Thor/Tony. Día 6: Spideypool. Día 7: SuperBat. Día 8: Thor/Steve. Día 9: Loki/Tony. Día 10: Steve/Loki. Día 11: Thor/Loki. Día 12: Tony/Steve. [Completo]
1. Día 1: Tony & Bruce

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Cualquier intoxicación consultar a su médico de cabecera.  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Tony/Bruce _み

**En el día primero...**_**  
**_

* * *

Lo vio una vez (la primera), y expresó la intención de saborear sus límites, de sacar la bestia que emergía con alevosía de sus entrañas. Vamos, era Anthony Stark y su insaciable curiosidad, y tenía tan cerca a Bruce Banner y su fascinante mutación. Imposible fue pedirle que concentrara únicamente sus esfuerzos en la tarea que le había encomendado Nick Fury. Al final del día el _increíble Hulk_ apareció (y no precisamente por obra y gracia de Tony), mas no tuvo oportunidad de conseguir dos segundos para examinarlo a detalle sin que alguien intentara joder su trasero metálico. Mala suerte.

Su cometido no quedó en el inmenso mar del olvido (nada tan extravagante como un gigante verde de mal carácter podía despreciarse), pero, en contra de cualquier pronóstico, el hijo de Howard disminuyó en intensidad su constante ataque contra el inestable científico. Steve lo llamaba sensatez ocasional, a Banner le importaba muy poco qué aquejaba al imbécil de Stark, sin embargo, realmente era un alivio no estar bajo su constante escrutinio mientras realizaban sus investigaciones.

—No sea paranoico, _doc. _—Y el dedo picándole una costilla le dejó claro que Stark lo seguía probando.

En aquella ocasión no respondió, tampoco la siguiente, ni la que siguió después de esa. Quería curarse en salud porque terminar sedado e introducido en algún contenedor (que presumía debían tener en el _Helitransporte_), no estaba en sus planes. Por ello se remitía a concretar su trabajo en el laboratorio y omitir la constante verborrea de Stark si éste no estaba diciendo algo 'relativamente' productivo. Y el asunto siguió en una armonía ficticia hasta que la invasión empezó.

Anthony jamás imaginó que tendría a un palmo de distancia al álter ego de Bruce, en el momento en que creyó que tal posibilidad se diluía en su estrepitosa caída por los cielos. En el instante en que aceptó que volver a probar una hamburguesa con queso extra era una vana ilusión…

—Gracias. —Fuera de cualquier formalidad, Tony trató de mostrarse sincero cuando decidió que era el momento (apropiado o no) y suspiró viendo una expresión interrogativa en el rostro del científico—. Escucha, Robert. Sé que no te hace falta que yo venga a decirte… lo que sea que haya dicho. —Se rascó la nuca. «Maldición»—. ¿Te he llamado Robert?

Bruce Banner se quitó las gafas y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—También he leído sobre ti, _Edward. —_Stark fingió reír cuando escuchó ese nombre—. Y agradecería que dejaras de investigarme.

Bien. Anthony cabeceó mientras fruncía el ceño sin tener la vista fija en algo y dio media vuelta. Lo había intentado.

—Supongo que tú habrías hecho lo mismo. —Bruce tuvo la oportunidad de ver sus hazañas gracias a un sinfín de vídeos de aficionados, y entre ellas estaba recibir a Iron Man que caía como un proyectil desde la atmósfera. Tony se detuvo.

—La verdad no —comentó sin pensarlo y sonrió al ver la ceja levantada de su compañero—. ¿Quieres ir por una cerveza?

Para haber iniciado con mal pie, el nudo no se veía tan catastrófico. Banner le devolvió el gesto después de la reflexión.

—No lo creo conveniente.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta —dijo, tratando de parecer confidencial—. Yo soy antónimo de todo lo que pueda ser conveniente y/o adecuado.

Si Fury tuviera cabello habría quedado calvo infinitas veces. Claro que eso a Stark poco y nada le importaba. El científico mutado con rayos gamma poseía cierta libertad, pero no tanta como para salir de la base acompañado únicamente por un estrafalario millonario que no media consecuencias (no la mayoría del tiempo).

—¿Qué? —Bruce se alzó de hombros tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. Tengo mis contactos.

—Eso leí —murmuró paseando la mirada por la estantería de licores que tenía el bar.

Banner no estaba diseñado para mantener largas conversaciones… o si alguna vez fue así, ese ya no era el caso. Prefería privarse de experimentar emociones, y ensañarse en una charla (que con Stark posiblemente sería apasionada) no contribuía con ello. Así que era de su agrado el silencio que le proporcionaba Tony a esas alturas.

—Me pregunto qué tanto sabes.

Sin embargo, no duró lo suficiente.

—Olvídalo. —Bruce utilizó un tono que no auguraba un buen desenlace. Por tanto Tony decidió que una pequeña tregua no haría mal, así que levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Buscar un tema del cuál disponer para parlotear no era el problema (en definitiva no para Anthony), el inconveniente en sí era que Banner parecía un caparazón sin ocupante. Tenía los ojos opacos y el rostro inexpresivo. Hasta diría que estaba bastante ocupado pensando en cómo solucionar sus dilemas personales.

—¿Te irás? —A pesar de cogerlo con la guardia abajo, Bruce comprendió tras un par de segundos.

—No veo cómo puedo hacer eso. —Y si Tony hubiera sido ingenuo le habría creído.

—Vamos, _doc_. —Giró el cuerpo lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente—. Dudo que unas puertas de acero logren detenerte.

Tenía que aceptar que era verdad. Para _Hulk_ no era imposible escapar. Sin embargo, para Bruce Banner significaba mucho más que estructuras destrozadas, vidas de personas que sólo cumplían órdenes podían incluirse en la catástrofe.

—Es tarde —dice mirando un reloj que (siendo sincero) no lleva.

Y Stark comprendió (porque no es difícil captar la indirecta), susurró un llano "Entiendo" y vio como su compañero se levantó antes de pagar la cuenta. Mientras caminaban por una acera cualquiera, bajo el anonimato que les otorgaba la noche, volvió a pensar que lo intentó y aprovechó para hacer constancia mental de que nadie influyó en sus decisiones o en otras palabras, nadie lo obligó. Excepto el mismo, claro.

—Eres un buen hombre, Stark —pronunció una frase que al final no tenía preparada.

—Tony. —Lo miró de soslayo—. Dime Tony.

Banner sonrió de lado y Anthony sintió que la familiaridad podría ir creciendo.

—¿Qué tan cierto es que entraste a la universidad a los quince? —Esperando un despliegue desmedido de egocentrismo, Robert Bruce Banner se arriesgó. Y aunque no llegara a admitirlo abiertamente, Anthony Edward Stark podía llegar a ser una invaluable compañía.

* * *

**!****N**otα: Deben visitar a mis compañeras de aventura:

/u/2620447/KeyKnows

/u/1767564/HuMi-ChaN

Y buscar "12 días" en sus perfiles. No lo lamentarán, además recibirán galletitas (a todo el mundo le gustan, más si tienen chispitas de chocolate). ¡Háganlo por la paz mundial! ¿Es que no piensan en los niños? D;

No contaré la historia de ésta maratón, porque sí, será una maratón de doce días, de ahí el título del fic. Y bueno lo de navidad salió por la canción, la deben conocer, porque dice así: En el día primero mi amor me regaló~ un árbol de navidaa~d... Y ya mejor lo dejo así. HuMi explica la razón y las consecuencias y yo posteriormente también lo haré en mi LJ, porque soy una desquiciada que quiere hacer un entrada monumental sobre esto xD

Sobre lo leído, no sé qué decir a mi favor. Si no lo detenía ahí me salía un Kaiju en proporción (y sí, estoy traumada con Pacific Rim). Debo decir que terminé adorando esta pareja, sobre todo porque contrario a lo que llegué a pensar, tienen bastante material y son tan tiernuchos~ aunque no utilicé éste recurso (pueden lincharme).

Otra cuestión es que quedé fascinada con los nombres completos de este par y quería que resaltara ese aspecto. Y ya, llámenme desquiciada. Me hubiera gustado insinuar más que la posibilidad de profundizar en una relación (sentimental o whatever) posteriormente, pero si hablo con sinceridad no los veo de un día para otro siendo íntimos, aunque de Tony cualquier cosa se puede esperar LOL El final es bastante soso, como lo predije y sé que debe tener errores garrafales.

Otra cosa, **las advertencias quedan sujetas al contenido de cada oneshot/viñeta/drabble** y no creo que el rating suba. Así que tengan en cuenta ese asunto.

Y bueno, amén. Si quieren enviar tomátes procuren que sea en cantidad. Padre dice que son buenos para la próstata.


	2. Día 2: Clint & Thor

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Posible embolia.  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Clint/Thor _み

**En el día segundo...**

* * *

—Veo mejor a distancia.

Thor asintió tras escucharlo. ¿Podría ser una metáfora? Porque, forzó su vista (que era excelente), pero no le halló gracia a ninguno de los objetos que trató de enfocar, si se permitía ser sincero; el conjunto le pareció algo insignificante. Terminó riendo con suavidad.

—¿Tienes un nombre?

—Hawkeye.

Fue todo lo que Thor consiguió de él, y tomó la información como verídica. A final de cuentas no estaba familiarizado con el significado de "nombre clave". Le palmeó la espalda y se devolvió por donde vino.

Eventos como ese volvieron a repetirse, cada uno en un lugar diferente, pero con los mismos protagonistas. El hijo de Odín no conocía lo que implicaba llevar una vida como la de aquél agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero reconocía su valía como guerrero y llegó a admirar sus esfuerzos. Hasta que fue la hora de partir y mucho tiempo pasó desde su última visita a la tierra.

Asgard lo recibió como el héroe que estuvo destinado a ser y tras ello sintió el intensificado repudio de Loki. "En la vida no obtienes todo lo que quieres", le dijo alguna vez Hawkeye y Thor no pudo más que soltar una risotada. Él era un príncipe y todo lo que deseaba conseguía, menos el amor extinto de su único hermano.

—¿Tienes familia?

Barton negó (mintió) y regresó su atención al panorama. A esas alturas no esperaba que el dios del trueno consiguiera su ubicación. Escocia no era precisamente el lugar en donde se vieron la última vez.

—Es una lástima compañero. —Thor lo miró intensamente durante unos segundos. Jamás lo había visto sonreír tan abiertamente como en esa ocasión.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —Porque Clint no lo hacía. De hecho le parecía extraño que el dios nórdico hablara al respecto y lamentara su estatus cuando él era quien se hallaba atormentado por una relación fraternal (que ya no lo era tanto).

—Él no era así…

Clint Barton no objetó al respecto, mantuvo reserva y lo siguiente que hizo fue reposar su espalda en la pared de la azotea. Sabía de quién hablaba y conocía la sensación. Aún la sentía punzante en el pecho.

—No obtienes todo lo que quieres. —Rememoró—. ¿He?

—No.

Esa noche llovió y bajo la precipitación copiosa se mantuvieron largo rato, luchando contra demonios que ostentaban rostros conocidos y frases mudas sueltas al frío viento. Thor jadeó herido y Clint retuvo en su garganta un murmullo de agonía.

Loki. _Barney_. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

* * *

**!****P**romoción: Yo, en nombre de Thor (Já) les ordeno (sugiero) que visiten a:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

* * *

**!****N**otα: Y ya empecé yo a escribir telegramas. Pero el tiempo hoy no me alcanzó si no para leer la historia de Barton y llorar a moco tendido (como cuando veo Gladiador). Ah final tan sonso, pero tenía que meter sí o sí a Barney. Y pensar que realmente iba a poner a Clinton sin familia, pero resulta que sí tenía un hermano y buah. Tengo corazón de pollo D;

¡Y se llama Clinton Francis Barton! Por todos los dioses, pueden golpearme, pero de verdad no tenía ni idea ._.

Creo que es todo. Me hacen falta los tomátes para los huevos (revueltos), así que no sean crueles y aliméntenme/nos. ¡Gracias!


	3. Día 3: Clint & Loki

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Dub-con(?).  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Clint/Loki _み

**En el día tercero...**

* * *

Desprovisto de voluntad Clint obedece los mandatos de un rey sin reino y asesina sin piedad (amigo o enemigo, ¿acaso puede elegir?) cuando entre sus impuestos deberes se halla un objetivo. Loki aplaude sus ejecuciones porque resulta ser un lacayo realmente efectivo, digno de servirle. Y sonríe satisfecho proclamándose vencedor de una guerra que no ha llegado todavía a su fin.

Barton lo observa fijamente cuando le habla, porque hay algo en sus movimientos que es hipnótico, sin embargo, no le importa si imagina la sensación o si en realidad existe. El dios de la travesura comenta abstraído en su contemplación lo idóneos que resultan ser los Midgardianos para sus propósitos y el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D asiente. Loki elabora una mueca de suficiencia, aquella era una reacción que esperaba.

—Débiles y manipulables. —Entorna los ojos mientras se mueve con soltura por la estancia—. ¿No lo crees?

Clint sesga una sonrisa y complacido el hijo de Laufey pone una mano en su hombro.

—Es fácil corrompernos.

Loki levanta ambas cejas y su boca ensancha. «Humanos sin voluntad», se permite pensar. Dominarlos es más simple que engañar a Thor y todo su séquito de imbéciles (y eso ya es decir mucho). De hecho ahora comprende por qué su querido hermano desarrolló un horrible fetiche por esa raza tan insignificante. ¿Tendría que temer de crear también una adicción por los servirles ocupantes de Midgard? «Claro», acepta sarcástico y mira de soslayo al hombre que lo acompaña.

El agente no menciona una sola palabra cuando empieza a ser objeto de estudio. Es imposible que sienta desagrado o rechazo por la estrecha cercanía, y respira de forma pesada y lenta cuando la nariz de su amo roza la suya. Clint no posee la facultad de cuestionar qué tan apropiado puede ser el escrutinio al que es sometido, pero en medio de todo le halla cierto gusto, _un gusto que no sabe (ni quiere saber) si es suyo. _

Loki está más próximo de lo que ha estado antes y Barton sabe que discutir sus caprichos no está dentro de sus obligaciones, no le concierne, así que espera. Aguarda rígido, como buen soldado que no le teme al porvenir y observa, sin una pisca de emoción en los ojos, el sutil fruncimiento del entrecejo de su amo mientras desliza los dedos por la cremallera de su chaleco. La curiosidad no lo aqueja por descubrir qué busca él en su pecho, el tacto helado no logra hacerle temblar; ni siquiera la interrupción propiciada por golpes en la puerta evita que la exploración continúe.

Sus iris chocan y Hawkeye no siente vergüenza alguna al ser descubierto siguiendo el camino que trazan los dedos del travieso dios. No se cohíbe al verlo relamerse los labios y admite (¿tiene opción?) la caricia leve en la arista de su boca.

«Adicto al poder». Concede Loki sonriendo con sorna antes de marcharse. Su ascensión al trono lo espera.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: Loki estaría encantado de hacerles sus esclavos si visitan a:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

* * *

**!****N**otα: Quiero decir que fue frustrante hacer esto, porque tenía otra cosa en mente, pero vaya que me volví loca imaginando toda la escena en cuanto se cruzó, de hecho se me fue todo el tiempo disfrutando de ella en lugar de escribir (préndanme fuego, lo merezco). Loki me poseyó y no pude dejar de pensar en todo el rato qué hacer para que se viera terriblemente cruel. No lo logré y no estoy satisfecha con el resultado, sin embargo, TODO en mi mente se ve genial xD Quisiera crear un puente neuronal para que pudieran apreciar de qué les hablo~ .O.

¡El final es tan seco! Y quiero tirarme por la ventana, este hijo de Laufey no quiso caer en las redes de Clint, quise que quisiera, de verdad, pero hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Y sí, ya dejo de quejarme.

Buena noche. Y gracias por leer (:

PD: Moon, cada vez escribo menos ._. ¿Necesitaré de látigo? lol


	4. Día 4: Clint & Tony

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Semi-AU. Algo de comic!verse. Y erm, no sé qué más. Ah~ ya. Casi(?) es Tony!Centric.  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Clint/Tony _み

**En el día cuarto...**

* * *

Cuando Clint apareció en escena, Tony sonrió de lado. Y contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Stark sus razones tenía.

Mucho tiempo atrás el agente (sin serlo todavía) irrumpió en su mansión. Lo mantuvo cautivo durante su corta visita y robó modelos holográficos de tecnología experimental. Nada que lamentar, si se lo preguntaban a Tony, los diseños cuánticos eran primitivos y el producto estaba destinado al fracaso. Por supuesto, la intrusión demostró debilidad en su sistema de seguridad y redobló sus esfuerzos por mantener impenetrable su residencia. Después de todo había sido una excelente práctica y Barton recibió un generoso pago por su magnífico trabajo.

—¿Busca algo, señor Stark? —Anthony torció el gesto sin tomarse la molestia de girar su cuerpo. Clint estaba a su espalda y no dentro de la habitación como lo esperaba.

—Define: "algo". —Caminó hacia el interior, mientras pasos ajenos le siguieron a un suave clic. La puerta ahora cerrada.

Barton se deshizo de un arma que no acostumbraba a utilizar y omitió su pedido.

—No recuerdo tener negocios con usted.

—En el presente no. —Reconoció hallando entre el pobre mobiliario una silla en qué sentarse—. Pero eso podría cambiar.

Cruzado de brazos, Clint se apoyó en el borde de la mesa.

—A propósito —habló como si de un golpe hubiera recordado algo importante—. Felicidades por su puesto en la agencia. Es completamente reconfortante que S.H.I.E.L.D tenga entre sus activos, criminales expertos.

Para Hawkeye fue imposible retener un amago de sonrisa.

—¿Le sorprende? Porque no debería. —Y si estaba insinuando que el mismo Tony era un bandido, éste lo captó. Claro que el asunto le hizo gracia, ya estaban entrando en confianza.

—Vamos, Clint. —El rostro pétreo de su "colega" había desaparecido casi por completo y eso consiguió animarlo—. ¿Puedo llamarte Clint, verdad? Clint para los _amigos._

La última vez que coincidieron (y la primera en todo caso), rememoró Barton, no fue precisamente en calidad de amigos. Stark lo había contratado para que sustrajera información de su propia casa, utilizando a un intermediario con un criptónimo que hacía alusión a su empresa (detalle que dedujo días después).

—¿Qué quiere? —No estaba a la defensiva, pero el hijo de Howard no podía pretender que su tiempo le perteneciera—. Tengo ahora trabajos más complejos que entrar en su… mansión.

—Admito que debió ser excitante en su momento. —Cabeceó reiterativamente antes de erguirse en el asiento—. Pero es cuestión del pasado. El sistema que utilizo actualmente es inaccesible, así que puede esforzarse un poco más ésta vez. Claro que si visitarme es lo que desea puede llamar. —Mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba provocar, sobre todo cuando conseguía que el agente tensara los músculos de sus brazos al empuñar las manos. ¿Sería entrenado para no desvelar mayor emoción? Porque el asunto se presentaba interesante.

—¿Es todo?

Anthony lo miró de arriba abajo. Se estaba yendo por las ramas, era cierto, bendita forma la suya de divagar.

—Mi jefe de seguridad está… tomando vacaciones forzadas. —Omitió un par de detalles—. Y conozco tus habilidades, sé que podrías con el puesto.

Barton alzó una ceja.

—

—¿En dónde estabas?

Tony recompuso el gesto, aunque aceptara que su sonrisa seguramente debía verse muy ficticia. Happy estaba en cuidados intensivos y presentía que en cualquier momento Pepper iba a enloquecer, o quizá quien enloqueciera fuera él. ¿Quién podría saberlo?

La charla con Virginia fue calmada contrario a lo que pensó. Ella no se encontraba (tan) alterada por su repentina desaparición y comprendió con facilidad su actual inestabilidad (si prácticamente estaba bajo amenaza, quien lo culpara pecaría de cruel), sin embargo, no excusó su proceder. Siempre era el mismo patrón: él huía y ella afrontaba las circunstancias sin una coraza de hierro. Qué ironía.

Acordaron ("¡Anthony, júralo!". Porque sólo lo llamaba así cuando no podía ser de otra manera) que en caso de actuar no lo haría solo, que le confiaría sus planes y decidirían juntos. ("No me mires así, ya no puedes retractarte de haberme nombrado tu mano derecha"). Y Tony aceptó.

—¿En serio? —No era raro que ella desconfiara. Quién sería incapaz de tal cosa cuando el hijo de Howard contraía el rostro de una forma que sólo podía significar "Francamente no, pero quiero hacerte feliz".

Stark sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y la mujer se fue furiosa. Pepper no debería preguntarle ese tipo de cosas si no estaba dispuesta a tolerar la verdad.

—Señor, si me permit-

—Ahora no, Jarvis.

—

A Barton lo encontró dos días después en la sala de su casa. Estaba sentado en uno de los amplios muebles con vista al mar y bebía un vaso de agua. «Que modesto», sonrió a medias.

—¿Quién te dio acceso?

—Yo, señor. —Jarvis, claro. Si Pepper no estaba y no estaría prontamente.

—¿Con qué autoridad?

—Con la que usted me otorgó el veinte de marzo del presente año, a las mil trescientas horas, bajo el siguiente precepto… —Tony cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño al escuchar una grabación de su voz, indicándole a aquella inteligencia («del diablo, Jarvis del diablo») que los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D podrían acceder a su hogar si y sólo si contaban con un propósito noble e inapelable (y sobre todo que le competiera).

—Bien. —Después se replantearía la idea de otorgarle semejante poder y decisión. Pero por el momento se ocuparía de Clint, _su buen amigo._

—Nuevamente aquí y con menos sacrificio que la primera vez.

Se estaba burlando.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es ese propósito _noble e inapelable_ con el que convenciste a Jarvis. —Alzó ambas cejas—. Porque ciertamente me intriga. Con lo "honorable" que pareces. —En los labios de Clint bailó una sonrisa que desconcertó a Tony.

Decir que la conversación fue sensata a continuación sería mentir, y de forma vil, mas podía rescatarse la seriedad que ensombreció las facciones del dueño de casa cuando Barton tocó el tema que le llevó hasta allí.

Trabajaría para Stark, bajo orden directa de Nick Fury, como un favor por su apreciable cooperación. Aunque Anthony odió ese aspecto principalmente ("¿Cómo diablos supo?". A ese hombre no se le pasaba ni el vuelo de una mosca), necesitaba que alguien estuviera pendiente de la protección de Pepper.

—

Una semana más tarde, vio a Virginia ahora custodiada por Clint. Tenía la expresión grave y se rehusó a hablarle más de lo necesario. Tony pensó que estaba bien y se marchó.

—

Happy salió del estado crítico diecinueve días después y le confió un par de problemas.

—Lo siento. —Anthony se sobó la nuca mientras negaba—. Se me fue de las manos.

—Ya. —No era quien para juzgarlo—. Hombre, he estado paranoico alrededor de un mes. Pero puedo entender tu situación y me alegra que sigas vivo.

Las deudas de juegos de azar habían sido el problema desde el principio y no precisamente un demente con anhelos de asesinarlo y robar alguna de sus pertenencias. Estaba progresando, porque sus infructuosas investigaciones lo estaban volviendo mierda.

—Podría… —Hogan suspiró—. ¿Podría no revelarle a la señorita Potts la razón de mi estado? Ya caí demasiado bajo y… no querría que su opinión sobre mí fuera negativa.

Tony asintió.

—¿Las cosas están bien? —Vio a su jefe encogerse de hombros.

—Ella me odia. —Confesó—. Pero, viviré con ello si así se conserva en excelentes condiciones.

—

En todo el tiempo que Clint estuvo rondando su espacio (lo que duró Harold en recuperarse) compartieron lo estrictamente necesario. El hombre no se amilanaba con sus mofas y le contestaba atrevido a sus hostigamientos. Tal parecía que entre sus "obligaciones" no existía alguna que indicara "aguantar incisivos comentarios", cosa que le agradaba. Tenía una personalidad fuerte.

—No me conoce.

Y a Tony le encantaban las intensas batallas de ego cuando el contendor era digno de su atención.

—En absoluto. —Vaso de whisky en mano.

Desde que la amenaza regresó a los estándares normales, Stark decidió tomarse unos días para encontrarse consigo (y la bebida), porque había experimentado tanto estrés que hasta se le había olvidado que ingería más que saliva.

—Clint —llamó casual—, relájate y disfruta del día libre. —Le palmeó un hombro.

Prácticamente Barton ya no estaba sujeto a colaborar con Industrias Stark, pero seguía en casa de aquél por cuestiones ajenas a su entendimiento.

Tony le comentó un par de cosas, nada importantes. Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello repetidas veces, y lo observó otras tantas con los ojos entornados. Estaba agotando sus recursos tratando de retenerlo y no estaba dispuesto a reconocer abiertamente que algo de compañía (extendida) sería perfecta.

—No tienes que irte hoy… o ¿sí? —Fue lo último que pronunció (coherente) esa tarde.

Sobra decir que el espía se quedó hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: No olviden visitar a:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

* * *

**!****N**otα: Me di cuenta de algo, Tony es un espécimen que me hace escribir barbaridad y media (cosa que realmente no me sorprende, lo que me sorprende es la cantidad). Y debo aceptar que me encanta y me divierto como tonta.

Y ya imaginen lo que su espíritu desee, yo los veo en una escena ardiente xD

Gracias por leer. Comentar previene la esterilidad, hijos míos \o/


	5. Día 5: Thor & Tony

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Ninguna que dañe su integridad física, supongo D;  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Thor/Tony _み

**En el día quinto...**

* * *

Del propósito del reactor arc miniaturizado hasta el funcionamiento del exoesqueleto mecánico se extendió. Entonces Thor comprendió de forma empírica que Tony Stark era de todo menos breve.

—… así que utilicé un motor de combustión interna para generar empuje. —Pausó su perorata y estrechó la mirada tras sentir que una revelación surgía—. Debería probar con hidrogeno líquido para acelerar la combustión —susurró ensimismado, maximizando con las yemas de los dedos una imagen tridimensional de los impulsores de su traje.

—Si me autoriza una observación, señor.

—Adelante. —Se mordisqueó los labios y fragmentó el esquema.

—Sería una locura.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. —Y aceptarlo le había tomado menos de un segundo. Jarvis se habría sorprendido de tener emociones—. La presión crítica jugaría en mi contra y el último prototipo no está diseñado para albergar los contenedores que, presumo, debería implantar si lo utilizara. —Metido en la reflexión masajeó su sien. Para contener el elemento se necesitaba de criogenia y actualmente era una tecnología en progreso—. Además el tema de almacenaje es preocupante.

Normalmente las ideas lo golpeaban así, de improvisto. Parar, después de concebir una intención, era el dilema.

—Jarvis —llamó de improvisto mientras chasqueaba sus dedos—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de las rocas sedimentarias que atrapan gas hidrógeno en sus poros?

—Zeolitas.

Tony le sonrió al hijo de Odín, omitiendo que lo hizo a un lado cuando se enfrascó en su particular mundo, y ordenó propagar la información de los minerales microporosos a lo largo y ancho de su taller.

—¡Magnifico! —exclamó extasiado—. ¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Thor?

—No —respondió después de aclararse la garganta, porque inutilizar las cuerdas vocales durante un par de horas llegó a afectarlas.

—Que, aparte de aumentar la eficiencia en la velocidad de vuelo, no quedaré hecho pedacitos. —Vio a su invitado asentir sin convicción—. Con regularidad lo utilizan como catalizador en la industria química, pero lograré que absorba el hidrogeno líquido en sus cavidades de dimensiones moleculares. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

—La verdad no lo entiendo, Tony Stark —confesó sonriendo con simpatía.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró ligeramente desanimado. Por reacciones como esa es que había optado por hablar única y exclusivamente con Jarvis de sus proyectos científicos—. En fin, desarrollaré un modelo próximamente. ¿Quieres beber algo? Porque a mí sí me dio sed.

Si Thor fuera sarcástico hubiera dicho algo como "¿Tú con la garganta seca? Quién lo diría", pero como no era así simplemente lo siguió tras aceptar el ofrecimiento. Desde que arribó a la mansión fue víctima de los delirios Tony, aunque, contrario de mostrarse aburrido por información que para él no significaba mucho, la mirada brillante de Iron Man había conseguido entusiasmarlo. Ese hombre hablaba con tanta pasión cuando de exponer sus trabajos y progresos se trataba, que era imposible ignorarlo.

—Debes tener un padre orgulloso.

Anthony evitó escupir su bourbon.

—"Tener" no es la palabra adecuada. "Tenía". —Corrigió—. En todo caso no murió sintiéndose especialmente satisfecho conmigo.

—Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

Revolviendo el contenido del vaso, Tony se permitió reír y no de una forma agradable.

—Yo no, pero su mirada cargada de desaprobación y su distanciamiento sí. —Sin rastro de diversión en su rostro descargó la espalda en el barandal del balcón—. Howard no supo qué significaba ser padre, ni siquiera creo que el término existiera en su vocabulario.

Recordar épocas tan lejanas y llenas de amargas experiencias lograron que el líquido reposado en su mano desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Juzgar no está en mí y probablemente mis resoluciones no sean certeras —Thor murmuró pensativo—. Pero tengo un padre que alguna vez me miró a los ojos y confesó su dolor por mi desobediencia, se retractó de confiarme un trono para el que no estaba listo y me desterró sin poder aspirar a su perdón.

Tony no lo miraba, sus zapatos parecían más interesantes, pero decidió escuchar.

—La furia me encegueció y recriminé su proceder. Era mi padre, ¿cómo podía hacerme eso? Llegué a este mundo que pensé hostil a cumplir una sentencia y descubrí una nobleza que ignoraba tener. —Guardó silencio. Memorias proyectándose en su cabeza—. Entonces comprendí que eso era lo que él quería de mí. Una virtud que no conseguiría por más batallas que luchara y ganara. Una cualidad que maduraría siendo un humano propenso a heridas que en ocasiones no curarían, a dolores que tardarían en menguar y a tristezas que en algunos casos serían perpetúas.

¿La historia tendría alguna aplicación a su vida? ¿La tendría? Tony ladeó la boca imaginando a un ser que presumía ser divino rebajado a mortal, acusado de ser una deshonra por sus actos; e inevitablemente terminó percibiendo el resquicio de un sentimiento agrio.

—Howard no hubiera hecho en mí semejante apuesta.

—Amigo mío, no conocí a tu padre. —Bajó su mirada a la altura de Stark y sonrió afable—. Pero te conozco a ti. Veo bondad en tus ojos y voluntad en tus acciones. Deseas hacer el bien y redimir tus desaciertos, no somos tan distintos. Mi padre descubrió mi valía enviándome aquí y sé que el tuyo quiere lograr el mismo objetivo, desea que te encuentres y te sientas completo, sólo debes seguir buscando.

Quietud y silencio en medio de la contemplación de un astro desapareciendo en el horizonte. Anthony no declaró nada al respecto, en ese momento no podía (ni quería) estar de acuerdo o no con él.

—Cuando era un adolescente sentí algo parecido al rencor… —confesó. Ya no había resentimiento en su pecho, sólo metralla tratando de alcanzar su corazón—. Supongo que es inevitable.

Thor decidió que no conocía a Tony Stark y que sus vidas diferentes eran y serían, pero nada evitaba que le ofreciera un hombro en el cual apoyarse y una palabra de aliento, porque a él no le faltaron cuando se sintió perdido.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: No olviden visitar a:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

* * *

**!****N**otα: No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que utiliza actualmente para propulsar el traje, así que di por hecho que quizá fuera queroseno. ¡Wikipedia es tu mejor amigo! Omitan esto, por favor.

Tony del mal, lo voy a demandar por hacerme esto. Y después Thor se sienta en la palabra. No pregunten de dónde salió lo de hoy, anoche debí ingerir algo que me hizo daño. Si supieran ya qué pensé para el Spydiepool y el SuperBat saldrían huyendo xD

Gracias por leer, y lamento que pareciera de todo menos slash, veré qué ocurre después porque me los imagino tiernuchos ;w;


	6. Día 6: Spideypool

© Marvel Comics

**|A**dv: WTF?!  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Spidyepool _み

**En el día sexto...**

* * *

¿Era sorprendente aún tener aliento para sonreírle a la muerte? A Wade no le importaba si era de esa manera. No había nada que admirar: "Hierba mala nunca muere".

—Es hora.

«Imbéciles», mirándolos, tosió con gesto burlón. Decían que su afección no aminoraba su resistencia, que era un candidato idóneo para el programa.

—¿Listo?

Engañarlo a ¿él? Já. Sólo sería un sujeto de pruebas que seguiría órdenes de un dueño sin nombre (o con muchos). No era ignorante. ¿Entonces por qué hacerlo? Cerró los ojos y empuñó las manos.

* * *

—¡Wade! Peter pregunta si estás listo.

Con la máscara entre los dedos negó.

—¡Hijo!

—Sí —rectificó frunciendo ligeramente el gesto. Metió el trapo rojo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y bajó las escaleras—. ¡Sí!

En la cocina su madre reía encantada con un alguna broma de Parker. "Es un chico muy educado y gentil". «Claro, mamá». Tomó la mochila que había escondido tras las cortinas de la sala.

—Dile que ya voy. —Cerró la puerta al salir.

Tenían una "reunión" en el estacionamiento de Tony's Bar y caminaba lento, pero seguro. No tenía prisa, que Peter lo esperara, porque todavía era temprano (aunque ya hubiera oscurecido). El invierno estaba próximo y octubre se despedía con un prolongado escalofrío.

Al llegar él lo miró. Estaba sentado en el borden del andén, con los codos sobre las rodillas y una expresión indescifrable. La perspectiva de la luz de la farola le ensombrecía el rostro.

—Tú vives más cerca. —Y aunque era una excusa, sonó a reproche.

Peter se levantó. Sin responder se detuvo frente a Wade y lo examinó detalladamente. Tenía puesta una máscara genial, pero no pudo evitar reír por la elección de colores. Negro y rojo. «Qué coincidencia».

—¿Y eres? —Wade preguntó tras ver que se cubría la faz.

—Un héroe. —Sin ser consciente de lo irónico que sonaba, Parker sonrió—. ¿Y tú?

"Un villano", comentó divertido y le dio la espalda. Era Halloween, pero hacía años que no se disfrazaban. Wade, a sus diecisiete años, no lo encontraba interesante, pero a Peter le pareció apropiado esta vez. Sólo llevaban cubierto el rostro, el resto del cuerpo llevaba ropa común.

El bar quedó atrás y adelante la fachada de una casa en particular les hizo un guiño. Era del señor Banner, su profesor de ciencias. El mismo que humilló cruelmente en una de sus clases al sobrino de Ben Parker.

—Bien —susurró Wilson. El vecindario tranquilo estaba—. Cuando quieras.

Peter nunca estuvo seguro de llevar acabo tal plan, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había lanzado tres proyectiles a la puerta de su profesor. Después corrieron como si de ello dependiera su vida, porque Wade hizo sonar la alarma de un auto al romper una de las direccionales traseras.

—¡Estás loco! —Respiraba con dificultad y todavía no había atinado a quitarse el pedazo de tela que protegía su identidad.

—Pues lanzar huevos podridos no es algo que un _héroe_ haga. —Sarcástico murmuró. El parque que siempre había sufrido por su escasa iluminación acogió sus presencias—. Y no te estoy criticando.

—No era necesario —aseveró sin ganas. Sentado sobre el pasto estiró las piernas y respiró profundamente ahora que nada se lo impedía. A veces era tan tonto y Wade tan… Lo escuchó bufar—. ¿Por qué rojo y negro?

Wilson giró la cabeza en su dirección, pero Peter no estaba seguro de qué gesto estaba haciendo, la máscara que no se quitaba se lo impedía.

—En eso quedamos, ¿no? —La voz se escuchó débil, algo ahogada.

Parker no recordaba algo parecido. Hacía tres días habían hablado al respecto, Wade estaba molesto "¡Es una mierda! No puedes seguir soportándolo sin hacer nada". Banner no era una mala persona sólo tenía problemas para manejar la ira. Mantener una charla con el director sobre el temperamento del hombre, pasó por su cabeza, pero la desechó al instante porque no sabía si sería peor la burla que seguramente se estrellaría contra su cara después. Así que su gran amigo se acercó, pasó una brazo sobre sus hombros y le susurró confidente una buena forma de buscar "revancha" (porque no era "venganza", a Peter no le gustaba esa palabra) sin quedar expuesto.

—No sé. —Admitió quitándole importancia al asunto—. Si tú lo dices.

Wade no respondió, de hecho ni siquiera varió la posición de su cuerpo y cabeza. Peter sintió curiosidad y permaneció igual. Ese chico a veces era tan peculiar que no sabía cómo habían terminado juntos. No compartían muchas aficiones, debía aceptar. Y el humor que manejaba Wilson era bastante negro para su gusto, ni hablar de su insufrible mordacidad. Sin embargo, allí estaban sentados tranquilamente, tragados por la penumbra en una noche fría.

—¿Qué? —Cuando no aguantó más el silencio, habló.

—¿Hm? —Wade se había distraído con el vaho que expelía su boca entreabierta.

—No me parece un buen augurio que estés tan callado. —Frunció la nariz con gracia.

—Pensé que no querías hablar.

Peter sonrió y una mano pasó por su cabello tratando de peinarlo cuando notó que estaba desordenado.

—Quítatela.

—¿Por qué?

Ceja arqueada. Boca torcida.

—No sé.

—A mí me gusta. —Acercó su rostro enmascarado al de Peter y levantó la tela hasta el inicio de su nariz. No era necesario descubrir más, cuando era su boca la que deseaba rozar contra la de aquél.

* * *

Con los puños cerrados aceptó que no estaba listo, pero no había camino que retroceder, Wade ya lo había destruido tiempo atrás. Así que gimió herido y decidió olvidar el último recuerdo que mantenía intacto de otras épocas.

De todas maneras, ahora no era más que un humano reducido a arma.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: No olviden visitarlas porque hay galletitas y té:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

* * *

**!****N**otα: Y esta es la grandiosa historia de cómo me fui al traste lol Era un día de descanso y yo me fui de vacaciones~ Y tengo sueño así que subo el otro capítulo sin decir nada coherente y/o importante. Excepto que ya sé, pareja rara por aquí.

¡Gracias por leer! (Que nunca se olvide uno de agradecer)


	7. Día 7: SuperBat

© D.C Comics

**|A**dv: Doble WTF?!  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _SuperBat _み

**En el día septimo...**

* * *

Cuando Clark apareció una tarde ante Bruce, éste no pudo evitar decir entre extrañado y burlón: "Esperaba a alguien con más…" y el gesto que hizo con sus manos sobre su zona pectoral, agregándole volumen, dejó claro a qué se refería. Lois era la encargada de entrevistar a Wayne, ella era quien le reclamaría por su irresponsable actitud frente al cierre de sucursales de la firma Wayne Enterprises, no Clark "el granjero" Kent.

—A riesgo de parecer descortés… —E inevitablemente lograba comportarse como un bastardo. Ni siquiera tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, le salía tan natural—. Es muy ingenuo.

En algún momento la conversación se había desviado del curso (que hablando con sinceridad era bastante antinatural) y Bruce murmuró "No parece que fueras humano". Oportunidad en la que Clark río sin miramientos, porque a su anfitrión le parecía que hablar sobre lo incomprensibles que le resultaban las armas en un conflicto que se podía solucionar dialogando lo hacía de otro mundo.

—Sólo poseo otra perspectiva.

Wayne asintió con la mirada fija en los ojos de Kent. No cualquiera aguantaba lo incisivo que podía llegar a ser.

—Y respeto su opinión, pero no la comparto.

La reunión no duró mucho. Bruce debía atender otros asuntos y a Clark le esperaba un largo viaje a Metrópolis. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la oficina tuvo que acceder a un próximo (posible) encuentro. Y no lo entendía, el hombre no había mostrado mayor agrado por su presencia y en varias ocasiones desestimó sus observaciones acusándolas de ridículas.

Razones más, razones menos. Un día de septiembre, saliendo del 'Daily Planet', Kent lo vio. Estaba parado a mitad de la acera, inmutable, vestido formal. En su momento no supo si sorprenderse, después de saludarlo como quien saluda a un viejo conocido, reconoció que no debía. Y no sabía de dónde vino tan entrañable gesto, Clark simplemente le apretó la mano y abrazó con vaguedad.

Bruce lo invitó a beber, pero de alguna extraña forma terminaron en un puesto de hamburguesas, nada elegante, ni siquiera era de marca. Le comentó que estaba de vacaciones y que fue de paso. Todo esto con un tono neutro que cambiaba ligeramente cuando decía algo que le hacía particular gracia, aunque no fuera divertido en absoluto. «Si lo conociera. —Pensó Clark—. Diría que tiene una forma de actuar muy ensayada». La reflexión se acentuó cuando lo notó adoptar ese brillo de suficiencia con el que lo observaba a veces, como si supiera más cosas de las que debería saber.

—¿Cuántos días te quedarás? —En su boca rastros de salsa de tomate.

Wayne le ofreció una servilleta.

—En media hora me voy.

Clark frunció el ceño y sonrió incrédulo. No era para menos, la visita había sido singular e inesperada, definitivamente breve. Bruce Wayne tenía vacaciones diez veces al año si quería, pero Batman no, y un día fuera de ciudad Gótica representaba más inestabilidad que una baja en la bolsa de valores. Claro que eso no lo sabía Kent, el reportero tonto que llegó una tarde a fastidiarlo con su personalidad gentil y preocupada. Bruce sólo se tomó la molestia de subir a su avión privado y plantarse frente a la entrada del 'Daily Planet', sonreírle medianamente y pagar un par de hamburguesas.

Meses después volvieron a coincidir en una subasta para beneficencia a la que Perry White lo había asignado como cronista. Wayne no había olvidado su nombre, pero disimuló de forma excelente cuando el muchacho se le acercó y lo miró expectante "Soy Clark. Clark Kent". Esa noche le ofreció un par de copas, se burló abiertamente la labor que desempeñaba en ese lugar y por último lo arrinconó en una esquina tratando de robarle el aliento con un hambriento beso.

A la mañana siguiente Bruce desayunó solo, como era la costumbre, mientras el joven Clark tomaba un vuelo hacia su realidad en un lugar apartado.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: Deadpool mostrará(?) la escena ardiente que grabó de este par si visitan a:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

* * *

**!****N**otα: Y llegó la infiltrada-pareja-del-mal a este lado \o/ Tengo que decir (antes de caer muerta en mi cama) que me reí como idiota leyendo lo homosexual que era Batman según psicólogos xDD Además esto es ganador: "Frank Miller ha descrito la relación entre Batman y El Joker como una «pesadilla homofóbica» LALALALA .«Batman sería _mucho_ más saludable si fuera gay»." LOOOOOOOL Sin contar otras cosas.

Buena noche, coman verduras. Y gracias por leer.

Cambio y fuera.

PD: Lamento incoherencias, estoy frustrada y necesito un masaje D;


	8. Día 8: Thor & Steve

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Fallido intento de humor(?).  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Thor/Steve _み

**En el día octavo...**

* * *

Un día Thor y Steve se perdieron en New York. No había trajes indiscretos de por medio ni una gran amenaza que atender, nada de volar ni utilizar súper fuerza, sólo habían salido a conocer la ciudad que un día Tony prometió (y no cumplió) enseñar.

En medio de "Cruce a la derecha", "Caminen tres cuadras" y "Por aquí no es, deben devolverse", llegaron a (lo que parecía) un negocio de comidas rápidas justo cuando Thor aullaba hambriento.

—¡Yo, hijo d-!

Rogers le dio un codazo en lo que supuso era el hígado y evitó que dijera alguna barbaridad. Por Jesucristo, no necesitaba decir en cada ocasión que se presentaba quién era su padre ni a qué tierra pertenecía. Eso ya no se utilizaba en esos tiempos, según Stark. Y si Steve lograba recordar, tampoco en los suyos. Rió fingiendo que allí no pasaba nada cuando la cajera del lugar los miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Van a ordenar algo?

—Alimento, por supuesto.

Decir que Thor estaba ebrio podía ser una buena excusa para justificarlo, pero ni estaba influenciado por el alcohol ni podía callarlo sin hacerlo demasiado evidente, porque "¡Soy el príncipe de Asgard!".

—Claro. —Ella asintió mirando el reloj en su muñeca. Todavía tenía que aguantar dos horas más de trabajo.

—¿Podría facilitarnos una lista de…? —Detrás de la chica el menú estaba en un aviso luminoso de tres metros. Sólo tenían que subir la mirada y…

—Sesos con salsa de gusano. —Leyó Thor y a Steve se le revolvió algo en el estómago.

"Moscas asadas", "Larvas de zancudo gratinadas", "Ojos de cerdo al vapor". El establecimiento tenía un variopinto repertorio de lo que "creían" era alimento y Rogers sólo mantenía el dedo índice arriba tratando de elegir, mientras Thor con su antebrazo descansado en la barra se acariciaba la quijada, como si meditara.

Las caras de circunstancia vinieron después de ver un plato recién servido. "Una orden de pelos de araña fritos con vísceras de cucaracha, lista".

—Tiene alguna otra cosa que no involucre insectos o-

—No.

* * *

Sentados en una parada de autobús Thor bostezó con hambre y Steve miró en qué calle estaban.

—Los ojos de cerdo sonaban bien. —Aunque el hijo de Odín hubiera sido capaz de comer hasta tierra en ese momento.

—Ven. —Rogers le haló la camisa y lo guió un par de cuadras más adelante. El dios del trueno no preguntó para dónde iban porque Steve no sabía en dónde estaban (por lo menos eso suponía), así que cuando se detuvieron sólo atinó a verlo sonreír sorprendido.

«No es cierto, tiene que ser…»

—¡Milagro! —El Capitán se sobresaltó. Un hombre a su lado, que hablaba por teléfono, gritó histérico.

Resultó que pasando la avenida estaba el mismo lugar en el que compraba las lonjas de pavo para navidad. El mismo local intacto tras setenta años. Definitivamente era un milagro.

—Miras el lugar con añoranza. —Y quién diría que Thor era observador—. Lo conoces.

Steve no respondió, a cambio de ello tragó sin prisa un pedazo de sándwich de cordero. Había omitido ser originario de aquella ciudad apropósito y aunque le disgustaba mentir, prefirió eso antes de aceptar que no quería llegar tan rápido a la Torre Stark. El príncipe de Asgard escuchó cada palabra y rió con una que otra anécdota de su niñez, porque decidió ser sincero y, ya que estaban en confianza, contarle algunas historias de su época.

Volvieron tarde. Natasha los miró con suspicacia y Banner que pasó por su lado a penas los saludó, parecía ocupado. Anthony no apareció por ningún lado y Clint no estaba.

—Oye. —Antes de separarse, Rogers pensó en agradecerle por la compañía, sobre todo por su comprensión—. Si vuelvo a perderme, espero que me acompañes.

Thor sonrió.

—No lo dudes.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: No olviden visitar a:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

* * *

**!****N**otα: Ta-da~ y ésta es la historia de cómo volví a dejarlos a las puertas de un posible revolcón. Mentira, no me pongan atención. Thor y Steve, rayos. Quién tiene idea de qué escribir con éste par como protagonistas (además de tratar de liarlos sentisexualmente(?)). Claro que mis compañeras de relajo lo hicieron maravilloso ;w; Yo tuve que buscar inspiración adicional, así que miren la imagen de donde saqué la idea:

(**media. tumblr (punto com slash) tumblr_m3ogrgEqz71qe9y8o. jpg**)

Unan los espacios y pongan lo otro (tonto ff). Claro que no tengo idea de coreano(?). Así que me inventé el diálogo xD Estoy algo trastornada, lo siento.

PD: No eran precisamente larvas de zancudo lo que servían en el restaurante, es sólo que Thor y Steve no se quedaron el suficiente tiempo para notarlo lol


	9. Día 9: Loki & Tony

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Sexo implícito o explícito, ya no lo sé. Mejor no lo lean, por favor. _(Kill me, mom)_  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Loki/Tony _み

**En el día noveno...**

* * *

Sometido por una mordida ansiosa, Anthony se coronó ganador de un juego sin reglas. Gruñó saboreando sangre y suspiró rendido. Loki era dominante y agresivo, hábil, cruel. Demasiado cruel. «Vengativo…», retuvo un suspiro y creyó ahogarse. «Maldito», eso era y disfrutaba siéndolo. Sin embargo, había calculado tanto sus movimientos que confiado cayó en una red tejida de provocaciones. El dios del engaño, con la mirada afilada y una sonrisa sesgada, había sido burlado. Así que Tony no pudo más que sonreír y gozar con su ira, relamerse los labios y esperar por su despiadada sentencia.

Entonces el hijo de Laufey murmuró perverso que un simple humano como él no podría soportar su generoso castigo, rasguñó con saña su espasmódico abdomen y rió satisfecho.

—Es… Hm. Imposible. —Embriagado con fruición, dejó que el susurro del roce lo absorbiera mientras perdía su implacable posición de predador.

Tony no desaprovechó su desliz y ardiendo en lascivia disgregó las entrañas de un ser que se creía dios. Desató su ímpetu y embistió con ahínco. Disfrutó de erráticas respiraciones que se volvieron cadenciosas y asfixió con besos, jadeos destilando agonía.

Si Loki había ido a concretar algún ruin plan, éste quedó olvidado en cierta parte del camino.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: No olviden visitarlas, ellas envían strippers a domicilio:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

* * *

**!****N**otα: Y si con la pareja anterior estaba perdida, con esta PEOR. Así que recurrí a lo mismo, miré un par de cientos de imágenes y OH-SANTO-CIELO vomité PWP. Son tan sexys juntos que creo que me iré a la hoguera por tantos favoritos que agregué a dA. Y la ganadora fue la siguiente:

(**fc00. deviantart fs71(slash)i(slash)2012(slash)325(slash) 1(slash)8(slash)the_avengers_tony_x_loki_very_firs t_time_by_maxkennedy-d5lo6js. jpg**)

Unan, reemplacen y rían, porque exactamente así me imagino el final de todo LOL

Gracias por leer~ si piensan lanzarme huevos, ¡procuren que no sean duros!

PD: Dedicado a Diana que no le gusta la pareja (xD). Y a Moon que seguro escribió algo fenomenal (\o/)

PD2: Un coro de ángeles, ¿no lo escuchan? Por fin me puse al día con el reto ;O;


	10. Día 10: Steve & Loki

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: ¡Telegrama a la vista!  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Loki/Steve _み

**En el día décimo...**

* * *

En su mirada siempre hubo rastros de bondad y a través de ella su alma siempre había sido expuesta, porque a Steve no le gustaba ocultarla, si de algo debía estar orgulloso era de haber cultivado un espíritu sensible y compasivo. Sin embargo, Loki se burlaba de sus esfuerzos, pisoteaba sus intenciones y cuestionaba su estúpida lástima. Él no necesitaba escuchar sus sermones sobre lo que debería ser o hacer, porque a él no le interesaba ser empático y mostrarse condolido por la miseria humana (o la de cualquier especie). Lo que el hijo de Laufey exigía era lo que había perdido, lo que le pertenecía. Y gritaba colérico cuando Steve lograba hacerlo perder los estribos y después reía perturbado mientras le narraba cuánto disfrutaría matándolo.

—No me conoces. —Proclamó un día con la mirada dura, porque a pesar de todo Rogers seguía yendo, continuaba intentándolo. Loki no siempre debió ser así y le gustaba pensar en ello cuando se enfrentaba a él, cuando era imposible callarlo, cuando trataba de seducirlo.

Esa vez no le dijo nada. No contestó a sus provocaciones, pero sí llegó a sentirse frustrado.

¿Por qué era tan difícil llegar a su corazón y tocarlo? Preguntándose aquello, llegó la ocasión, en la que abrumado por quejas y exigencias estrelló su puño contra el cristal que lo contenía y le reveló lo desolado que estaba en un mundo que lo dejó atrás mientras, perdido en un bloque de hielo, los años le pasaban por encima. Y como nunca, lo observó inflexible.

—¡Tenía una vida! —Tragando con fuerza, retuvo la afluencia de sentimientos—. ¿Tú qué has perdido?

«… _Si no has tenido nada_», completó Loki, viéndolo partir.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: No olviden pasar por:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

*_Ellas tienen línea directa con Asgard (por si les interesa que un dios con cuerpo de infarto y mirada profunda les haga una visita nocturna)._

* * *

**!****N**otα: Siento el cerebro seco y sin ideas, así que sinceramente no sé de dónde salió lo anterior. Yo sólo veía a Steve a metros de la celda de Loki, tratando de convertirlo(?) xD Pienso que al final, después de tanta cháchara, Loki pudo haber aceptado que exigía algo que nunca tuvo .O. «- (cara cortesía de Diana).

Me iré a tratar de escribir el Thorki o a morir (creo que será morir, porque el cerebro me hace corto cuando pienso en ese par). ¡Así que gracias por leer! Mujeres, no saben cuánto amo cada comentario que me regalan. Son amor puro ;w;


	11. Día 11: Thor & Loki

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: _No sé que he hecho *se larga a llorar*_  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Loki/Thor _み

**En el día undécimo...**

* * *

Cabecea con sueño, pero sigue al lado de Thor, con las piernas colgando entre las columnas del balcón. Recibirán la visita de las estrellas como cada noche y susurrarán deseos, esperando que algún día, al menos uno de estos se realice. Así que se talla los ojos conteniendo un bostezo. No quiere dejarlo aunque está cansado.

Recuerda que la primera vez que escaparon de sus habitaciones preguntó a Thor la razón de hablar con ellas, de verlas cuando todos duermen. Él sólo sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, porque cuando observa las estrellas siempre se mantiene en silencio, con un brillo de anhelo en la mirada. Es curioso.

—¿Qué les dices, hermano? —murmura con los ojos entrecerrados, incapaz de tenerlos abiertos por más tiempo.

Absorto en la contemplación, Thor le confiesa que pide fortaleza, porque tiene miedo aunque no lo demuestre. Teme errar y necesita de su guía. Loki no lo sabe, las pruebas son tenaces y el peso sobre sus jóvenes hombros es demasiado, aunque haya decidido cargarlo. Primogénito de Odín, con el destino labrado en la espalda. Suspira después de callar.

—Loki… —Lo encuentra dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en un pilar de mármol. Lo levanta cuidadosamente y carga hasta su habitación, ignorando el movimiento fugaz de un cuerpo celeste en el firmamento.

Las noches de admiración se tatúan en sus figuras infantiles, se transforman en pasiones al crecer y después… después se desvanecen como la bruma de la madrugada. Las confesiones han quedado en el olvido, junto a la hermandad y la camaradería. Ya no hay nada, excepto dolor y desconsuelo, ira y resentimiento.

—No te culpes. —Thor simplemente se deja envolver por los brazos de Frigga, la mujer que los acogió como sus hijos.

—Es mi hermano. —Porque en su corazón continua vivo, aun después de haberse perdido en la soledad helada del universo—. Mi responsabilidad.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: No olviden pasar por:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

* * *

**!****N**otα: Casi me voy de espaldas al leer que Frigga no es madre de Thor. Y bueno, sigo conmocionada también por otras cosas. Lamento la pobre historia, definitivamente es bastante duro ahondar en sus sentimientos y estuve a punto de enviar todo al _caraxo lol_

Gracias por leer mi corto telegrama. Iré a subir enseguida el Stony porque mañana no sé si pueda.


	12. Día 12: Tony & Steve

The Avengers © Mαrvel Comics

**|A**dv: Intento de angst que se fue al _caraxo lol_  
**|M**ulti**C**hαpter. **M**ulti**P**airing.

* * *

**12 días.**  
み _Tony/Steve _み

**En el día duodécimo...**

* * *

Su salida había terminado en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Sarah, con la rodilla hincada en el suelo y en el rostro un gesto de añoranza. No quiso preguntarle a Stark sus razones para llevarlo, tenía un nudo en la garganta. _Cuánto tiempo, madre. _La mirada acuosa vagó por la inscripción de la lápida en deterioro. Ella había hecho de él el hombre que era y aunque nunca pasó un día que no se lo agradeciera, le hubiera gustado hacer más por su bienestar.

—Es un hermoso nombre.

Steve sonrió, sabiendo que Tony no lo vería. Se irguió, sacudió su pantalón y levantó la mirada.

—Lo es. —Con el silencio entre ellos se fijó en su compañero—. Qué.

—No encontré a tu padre.

_Oh, Joseph. _Él había muerto incluso antes de si quiera poder recordarlo.

—Hace ya más de siete décadas. Supongo que es un milagro que ella siga aquí.

Tony asintió y, por primera vez completamente en silencio, caminó hasta el auto.

—¿Estudiabas bellas artes? —preguntó, observando fijamente la carretera.

—Sí. —Anthony rió—. ¿Te parece gracioso?

—Sólo inusual.

—¿Lo dices por mi aspecto? —Stark lo miró de reojo y prefirió no contestar—. No siempre he sido así.

—Lo sé, encontré una foto tuya antes del procedimiento entre las cosas de Howard.

Arqueando una ceja, Steve se mostró extrañado.

—Tenías una condición física muy cuestionable.

—Ya. —Se carcajeó notando a dónde se dirigía la conversación—. Deja de burlarte que tú no debiste ser mejor.

—Estaría encantado de mostrarte un par de retratos.

—Espero que no desnudo.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Tony no podía creer lo que había escuchado—. Qué pervertido, Capi.

—Sabes que eres capaz. Y no quiero llevarme sustos. —El paisaje, en cierto momento, le pareció más interesante. _Por Dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo?_

—Bien. —Sonrió ladino—. Guardaré las que corrompan tus puritanas retinas.

Y en lugar de sentirse ofendido, Steve siguió riendo. Tony podía darse por bien servido.

* * *

**!****P**romoción: No olviden pasar por:

(Humi) /s/9612966/1/12-días

(KeyKnows) /s/9613177/1/12-días

_*¿Qué les digo? ¡Ellas tienen Thortony, la pasta de los campeones! Así que no duden en hacerles el pedido, entre mayor cantidad menor el costo(?)  
_

* * *

**!****N**otα: Miren, yo lo confieso, quería escribir algo cortito (que de hecho lo es), pero ya se me estaba volviendo un monstruo, porque con Stark siempre me pasa la misma cosa, es como si me poseyera(?). Así que lo corté de tajo antes de escribir otra barbaridad.

En fin. Esto ya acabó para mí, así que gracias nuevamente por leer, por favoritear(?) y seguir. Espero pasar por esta sección en un futuro próximo. Que la fuerza los acompañe.

Namasté.

PD: A ustedes dos: ¡Las amo!


End file.
